


Halo

by revabhipraya



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bukan berniat iseng, Hakuei hanya ingin menyapa. { slight EnEi }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka  
> Halo © reynyah
> 
> Warning:  
> Semi-Canon, OOC, plot rush, typo(s).

Bukan berniat iseng, Hakuei hanya ingin menyapa.

Gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu tahu sang kakak tertua, Ren Kouen, selalu menghabiskan pagi harinya di ruangan ini, perpustakaan.

Hakuei benar-benar ingin menyapa―kalau bisa mengobrol bersama―pemuda itu. Keluarga mereka sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama, tetapi Kouen tidak pernah mengajaknya membuat sebuah konversasi panjang. Kouen selalu sibuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar, bahkan ia seringkali melewatkan waktu makan siang demi setumpuk buku.

Hakuei 'kan, jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya kakak sepupunya―yang kini adalah kakak tirinya―itu sesibuk apa, sih?

Itulah alasannya berada di perpustakaan pagi ini. Selesai sarapan―dia selesai pertama, sengaja agar dapat mengejutkan Kouen di sini―Hakuei bergegas masuk ke perpustakaan. Gadis itu duduk di kursi area baca bersama dengan benang sulamnya. Sambil menunggu Kouen datang, ia menyulam. Ia punya projek besar untuk ulang tahun Hakuryuu pekan depan.

 _Brugh_.

Ah, suara pintu perpustakaan ditutup. Senyum Hakuei mengembang lebar. Kakak tirinya itu akhirnya datang juga.

Pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu melintas di hadapan Hakuei, bergerak menuju sebuah rak tempat buku-buku sejarah disimpan. Tanpa suara, Kouen memilih buku yang akan dibacanya dengan membaca judulnya sekilas. Ya, Hakuei dapat melihat aktivitas itu dengan jelas melalui gerakan mata Kouen.

Apa pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaan adik tirinya?

Tampaknya... tidak.

"Kouen-dono!" panggil gadis itu setengah berbisik. Perpustakaan, ingat? Tidak boleh berisik.

Spontan Kouen menoleh. "Oh, Hakuei?"

Respon dingin itu membuat Hakuei ingin mengeluarkan jutaan kata kasar tepat di depan batang hidung Kouen.

Untungnya, gadis itu masih bisa menjaga imej. "Iya, tepat sekali."

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu sambil mengambil sebuah buku lalu duduk di hadapan Hakuei. Tanpa benar-benar peduli dengan keberadaan sang adik tiri, ia mulai membaca bukunya.

Rasanya Hakuei ingin mengamuk, tetapi ia tahan perasaan itu.

"Sedang menyulam," senyumnya diiringi hehe-hehe canggung sambil menunjukkan kain yang tengah dipegangnya. "Untuk ulang tahun Hakuryuu pekan depan."

"Oh." Hanya begitu respon sang pemuda.

Hakuei―merasa putus asa―menghela napas pendek. Sepertinya Kouen memang tidak senang berbincang dengan siapapun, bukan hanya dirinya.

Ya sudahlah, Hakuei akan sibuk menyulam saja.

"Menyulam tadi katamu?"

Sang gadis tersentak. Barusan... Kouen memulai obrolan?

"Iya," balasnya agak kaget. Ia menatap Kouen, tetapi yang ditatap masih memaku pandangannya pada buku. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, tidak," respon Kouen singkat, lagi-lagi tanpa menatap lawan bicara. "Rasanya ingin memberikan sesuatu buatan sendiri untuk ulang tahun Kougyoku."

Hakuei mengerjapkan mata. Itu kode, bukan? Kakak tirinya ternyata bisa memberi kode?

"Mau diberikan sulaman juga?" tanya Hakuei sambil lagi-lagi menunjukkan benda buatannya yang sudah setengah jadi. "Dia pasti senang."

"Hm, entahlah."

Hening lagi.

Dalam hati, Hakuei merasa gemas. Dia ingin mengobrol, tetapi lawan bicaranya tampak tidak seperti itu. Mungkin Hakuei benar-benar mengganggu waktu privasinya?

Ah, benar juga. Hakuei tidak berpikir sampai ke sana tadi. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Kouen enggan mengalihkan perhatian dari bacaannya.

"Kouen-dono, aku permisi dulu, ya," ucapnya sambil membereskan perlatan menyulamnya. Yah, dia sebenarnya merasa sedih karena usaha mengobrol yang ia rencanakan tidak berhasil. Biarlah, setidaknya dia sudah menyapa pemuda itu, benar?

"Oh, sudah mau pergi?" Masih, pertanyaan itu diajukan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Hakuei―yang belum bangkit dari duduknya―mendongakkan kepala. "I-iya, aku harus kembali ke kamarku."

"Hm. Baiklah."

Hakuei merasa sedikit sedih karena dikiranya Kouen akan memintanya untuk tinggal. Putus asa, gadis itu akhirnya beranjak. Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana dulu Kekaisaran Kou bisa bersatu?"

Eh? Kouen masih mengajaknya bicara?

"Tidak tahu pasti," respon Hakuei sambil membalikkan badan. "Dulu aku masih... kecil."

"Semuanya tertulis di buku ini, kau hanya perlu membaca saja," balas Kouen, masih tanpa menatap Hakuei.

"Aku tidak begitu menaruh minat pada literatur sejarah," ucap Hakuei sambil mengulas senyum. "Literatur politik dan strategi perang jauh lebih menyenangkan menurutku."

"Hm." Kouen lagi-lagi merespon singkat nan dingin. "Duduk di sini. Kau harus berminat membaca sejarah juga."

Hakuei mengerjapkan mata. Apa sang kakak tiri barusan menawarinya membaca bersama?

"A-apa aku tidak mengganggumu, Kouen-dono?" tanya Hakuei setengah ragu. Ia tidak mau duduk di sana hanya untuk diabaikan seperti tadi.

"Tidak."

Ah, mungkin Hakuei memang harus terbiasa menerima respon singkat semacam itu mulai saat ini. Tampaknya tipikal Kouen memang seperti itu, tidak bicara lebih daripada yang dibutuhkan.

"Baiklah," senyumnya. Ia kembali menduduki tempatnya yang tadi, masih sambil membawa peralatan menyulamnya. "Oh ya, Kouen-dono, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Ya."

Hakuei mengulum bibirnya sejenak. "Bagian mana yang paling kau sukai dari sejarah?"

Kouen mengedipkan matanya satu kali. Oh! Reaksi lain yang pertama setelah tatapan fokus pada buku. "Kurasa saat Kekaisaran Kou akhirnya bersatu."

"Ooh..." Hakuei menganggukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ia akan menghadiahi sulaman bergambar persatuan Kekaisaran Kou kepada Kouen nanti.


End file.
